wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Thrall
Earth-WarderUltraxion abilities: "Thrall, now the Earth-Warder of Azeroth ...", EarthbinderQuest:Elemental Bonds: Doubt, Orc Father, World ShamanQuest:The Call of the World-Shaman, Guardian of the ElementsTwilight of the Dragons - Reign of the Destroyer - Warchief of the Horde, Liberator of the Orcs, Lord of the Clans, Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan | gender = Mannelijk | race = Orc | creature = Humanoid | level = ?? (Boss) | character = Far seer ; Gladiator;Lord of the Clans Shaman | affiliation = Orcish Horde, Frostwolves en Earthen Ring | faction = Horde | occupation = Hoge Sjamaan van de Earthen Ring; voormalig Warchief, Leider van Durotar | location = Crusaders' Coliseum / Icecrown Lost Isles, the Maelstrom, Mount Hyjal en Elemental Plane | status = In leven | health = 103,070,400 | mana = 2,367,500 | relatives = Durotan en Draka (ouders) Garad en Geyah (grootouders van vader's kant) Kelkar en ZuuraWarcraft: Legends Volume 4, blz. 147 (grootouders van moeder's kant) Rhakish (overgrootvader van moeder's kant), Aggra (partner) | mentors = Orgrim Doomhammer (mentor, vriend en voormalig warchief), Drek'Thar (sjamaan mentor), Grom Hellscream ("grote broer"), Aedelas Blackmoore (voormalig slavenmeester), Sergeant (voormalig gladiator trainer) | companions = Snowsong (wolf compagnon), naamloze zwarte wolf (Warcraft 3) }} "The beginning of wisdom is the statement 'I do not know.' The person who cannot make that statement is one who will never learn anything. And I have prided myself on my ability to learn."Cycle of Hatred, blz. 77 Thrall (geboortenaam Go'el), zoon van Durotan (geboren 2 jaar NDP), is de voormalige Warchief van de herstelde sjamanistische Horde, en leider van het rode land van Durotar in Kalimdor. Hij is opgegroeit als slaaf, getraint als gladiator en dankzij de hulp van zijn vrienden een sjamaan en leider van de orcs. Raiding taktiek Thrall was een van de favoriete leiders van de Horde en dankzij Orgrimmar's aanzien voor de Horde spelers is het essentieel om zo snel mogelijk aan te vallen zonder waarschuwing. Hijzelf werd bewaakt door level 80 grunts en Vol'jin, de Darkspear troll leider die net zo gevaarlijk kan zijn als Thrall. Een goed uitgeruste raid groep van 40 man kon hem gemakkelijk aan maar 80 was het aangerade. Het slimste was rechtstreeks naar Thrall's kamer in Gromgol Hold door te rijden via de westelijke brug en niet te stoppen. De ontmoetingsplaats moet zo ver mogelijk zijn van Orgrimmar, plaatsen zoals Ratchet zijn afgeraden. Trivia *De servers Thrall US en Thrall Europe zijn vernoemd naar de voormalige Warchief. *Thrall zou ingesproken worden door Clancy Brown in de niet uitgebrachte game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans.http://www.gamespot.com/features/pcgraveyard/p4_04.html Hij is ingesproken door Chris Metzen in Warcraft III, World of Warcraft en zijn uitbreidingen. *Thrallmar, het Horde dorp op het Hellfire Peninsula in Outland is vernoemd naar Thrall. *"Go'el" was de naam gekozen door Durotan en Draka voor hun enige zoon, maar konden hem die naar niet geven tot Naming Day; toen Durotan and Draka vermoord werden, bleef zijn naam onbekend tot hij zijn grootmoeder ontmoette in Garadar meer dan twee jaar later. **The name Go'el in het Hebreeuws is verbasterd van het werkwoord lig'ol, "bevrijden". Galerij File:Thrall Wei.jpg File:Thrall1.jpg Referenties [of Warcraft: Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects personages de:Thrall en:Thrall es:Thrall fi:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall it:Thrall no:Thrall pl:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall sk:Thrall Category:Orcs Category:Vooraanstaande personages Category:Shamans Category:Game personages Category:Blademasters Category:Frostwolf clan Category:Unieke modellen Category:Unieke stemmen Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:Maelstrom NPCs Category:The Lost Isles NPCs Category:Hour of Twilight NPCs Category:Actie figuren Category:Quest gevers Category:Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans personages Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor personages Category:Lord of the Clans personages Category:War of the Ancients Trilogy personages Category:Cycle of Hatred personages Category:Rise of the Horde personages Category:The Comic personages Category:Legends personages Category:Arthas: Rise of the Lich King personages Category:Stormrage personages Category:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm personages Category:The Dragon Soul NPCs